The rose
by The Poisoned Quill
Summary: Based on the rose by Bette Midler. It starts out with a simple nightmare and turns her view on love completely around. Glitch/DG horrible summary
1. Chapter 1

She tossed in her sleep, the sheets balled up around her feet. Her heart raced as her skin became hot. It was difficult to breathe, she was back in that coffin, only this time her magic wouldn't work. She was only seconds away from death and only one word escaped with her final breath. "Glitch."

He'd been walking down the hallway when he heard her scream. He knew no one else would come, they were all blissfully asleep. But he hadn't been able to rest. He didn't bother knocking, just ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. He pressed his lips to her hair, rocked her as her muffled screams turned to sobs. Usually unsure of his actions, it was like second nature to him. "It's alright." He whispered in her ear, holding her against him. "Nothing's going to hurt you now."

She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him as she cried. After another minute she'd regained some of her composure, found the will to look him in the eyes. "I thought you'd gone to bed."

He shrugged, smiled a little. "Couldn't sleep." The smile faded as he brushed the hair from her damp cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded slowly, was silent for a second before she spoke. "I never told you what happened after Az got the emerald. I was too distracted with the fact that she had it, but now." She stopped and shook her head before continuing. "She said something about the fact that I looked good in marble and the next thing I knew I was stuck inside this coffin. There wasn't any air and I couldn't think."

He sucked in a breath, bit back the oath that sprang to the front of what was left of his mind. He knew she had to get it out, had to finish.

"In reality I was able to use my magic to unscrew the lid, it was so natural and I'll forever be amazed by it. But in my dream I couldn't, it just wouldn't work. I died, I suffacated because I was powerless. It was way too real."

"Well, your here now and you did escape, that's all that matters." He pressed her to him, it killed him to hear the fear in her voice.

"Glitch." She pushed back to look him in the eyes for even a second. "Can you do me a favor? Just please, don't leave me alone tonight, please."

He layed back on the bed, held her as she curled into him. "I won't go anywhere, I'm here as long as you need me." He waited until he was sure she was deep in dreams before letting himself drift off after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed_

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves the soul to bleed._

_Some say love, it is a hunger_

_An endless aching need._

She woke in his arms, sighed in contentment. This was the way to wake up, surrounded by the complete presence of him. The suns were already halfway through the sky and someone was pounding on the door. She didn't really want to wake him, he looked too content this way. But the person on the other side of the wall was not going to give up anytime. Rolling her eyes, she already knew who it was.

Quietly she slipped out from his arms and rose. It was only a small relief that her pants were on the floor next to the bed. As she was slipping them on her eyes went wide. She hadn't been wearing any pants when Glitch came in. The knocking continued and she brushed it off, he hadn't noticed and there had been more important things at the time.

She ran to the door, opened it only slightly. With a quick glance she knew that you could see into the bedroom from the door if it was open wide enough. "Good morning, Cain."

"Morning, kid." He nodded with a small smile. "Any idea where our resident headcase is? Nobody seems to know."

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, of course Cain would come looking for Glitch, she should have known. "He's here, asleep."

"You better have an explaination for that, within the next three seconds." He glared her down, she could have shrunk under his gaze.

"God, Cain." She rolled her eyes at her overprotective friend before swinging the door the rest of the way open and leaning against it. "Nothing happened. I had a nightmare and Glitch heard me scream. I asked him to stay with me and he must have fallen asleep. That's it. But if I choose for something to happen between me and someone else, it's my business."

He just shook his head before tipping his hat and walking away. She tried not to laugh but a small chuckle escaped the moment the door was shut again. Knowing Glitch would be as insanely hungry as she was, she debated whether to wake him up or let him sleep. Her stomach growled again as she grudgingly went to the side of the bed. She sat down and reached over to shake him gently. He snapped awake, smiling slowly as he gazed up at her.

"Good morning, Glitch." She dragged her fingers through her hair with a grin. He always made her smile, no matter how she was feeling. It was just a tickle in the bottom of her stomach and it always lightened her mood. "It's breakfast time and if your as hungry as the rest of us we're going to need a mountain of food about the size of Central City."

He laughed, reached out to take her hand. "Couldn't agree more. And, um, thank you. For asking me to stay."

She rose and walked out of the room, someone had set a dress out on the couch during the night. While she was pulling off the t-shirt she'd worn for days on end, she called out to him. "Techiqually I should be thanking you, shouldn't I?"

He stepped out just as the dress fell over her back. He watched as she expertly took off her jeans, never revealing anymore than an inch of skin before the dress slid to cover it. Even that was enough to stir a man. The material was a snow white, skimming lightly over all her curves until it brushed against the floor. The neckline curved along just low enough to tease even the best of people and she'd never looked more like an angel.

"I guess so." He shrugged. "But I haven't gotten more than two hours of sleep at a time in years. That much I'm certain of."

"Too much on your mind?" She smiled a knowing smile when he laughed, thier eyes met in a mirror across the room. "You've been through a lot, it's to be expected."

"I slept last night." He layed a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him. "All night."

"So did I." She hugged him, holding him tighter than nesicary. "We have each other, we're not alone anymore." He wrapped his arms around her, breathed in the smell of her and knew she was right. They would be there for each other and that would be enough.

_I say love, it is a flower _

_And you it's only seed_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

She couldn't remember laughing more as they sat at dinner. It was noisy, almost a hundred people were crowded in the room. She sat in a small corner with Glitch, Cain, and Raw, telling them countless stories about her time as an othersider.

"So this cop, he harrasses you, why?" Cain shook his head, not quite understanding what was so different in the police men on the other side.

"I lived in the middle of no where and I'm the only one who ever caused trouble." She leaned back in her chair, swirled her glass of nonalchoholic wine. "Why can't I have the real stuff?" She'd been pouting off and on for the last few hours.

After breakfast she'd been swept away almost instantly to discuss having a ball as a kind of a reintroducing, it'd been long, boring, and tedious. Then they'd been stuck doing a press conference. Now that was a pool of sharks she hadn't wanted to swim with. But by the end they'd managed to safely assure the reporters that although Azkadellia was alive and not in prison, the witch was in fact defeated. That certainly call for wine.

Glitch chuckled at her protests, he wasn't drinking either but he didn't seem to mind. He leaned close so that he could easily whisper in her ear without anyone else hearing. "Don't worry about it, I happen to know that it isn't very good tonight."

She glared at him, challange in her eyes. "You are such a liar."

"Yep." He grinned, poured the last couple sips of his drink on her head. Her eyes widened as she sputtered in protest, she couldn't find words. Laughter came from behind her. She smiled up at Ahamo, waited expectantly.

"I want to talk to you for a second." He explained patiently.

"Oh," She handed Cain her glass, fumbled a little. Glitch gave her a look that almost had her on the floor in laughter. She knew what he was thinking, she may not have had any wine but she certainly was acting drunk. Taking a cleasing breath, she stood.

"Glitch." Ahamo smiled, keeping his eyes on his daughter. "I believe my wife is looking for you." With that, he took his daughter's arm and led her out onto the balcony.

"So," She leaned against the railing, loved the cool breeze that blew through her hair. " What exactly did you want to talk about?"

He laughed, she was always one to get directly to the point, in most instances. "Glitch."

She straightened, turned away so that he wouldn't see her blush quite so easily. "In that case there's nothing to talk about."

He rested his elbows on the stone rail, looked down at the scenery below. "Not today there isn't, but there will be. I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you."

"I'm not sure I understand." She shook her head, glanced over her shoulder. Glitch was walking away, toward the middle of the room. There was nothing going on, there couldn't be. She'd promised herself she'd never give in to the illusion of love, it couldn't last. She wasn't like her parents, she didn't feel that kind of destined love they felt, did she? It was possible, she could even see it. But she couldn't let that happen, she could never ask someone to tie themselves to her for live. There would never be love for her.

"Your terrified." Ahamo wrapped an arm around her, " And being from this family, your probably more worried for Glitch than you are for yourself." She shrugged and he continued. "Or maybe it's equal. It may not seem like it now, but it was the same with me and your mother. She didn't want to force the responsiblities of marrying a queen so she almost didn't let me love her. Do you both a favor, give him a little more credit. After all, I handled it alright and I hadn't ever been the queen's advisor."

She blinked away the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks, rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." Her voice came out in a whisper.

Glitch knelt down beside the queen, couldn't help but feel familiar with the situation. "You were looking for me, your majesty?"

"Yes." She smiled and waved absently at the little girl across the room. "I wanted to ask you personally. How long until you tell my daughter that your in love with her?"

He almost swallowed his tongue. Crimson flooded his cheeks. She laughed, a light and gentle sound that suited the queen. "I know love when I see it." He glanced over his shoulder, from where he was he could see DG leaning into her father. It warmed his heart to see how easily she accepted him into heart, but that was the kind of woman she was.

"She doesn't want someone like me." He shook his head, he could never hide anything from the queen. "She deserves to find someone young and intellegent. Someone who can stand beside her and not publicly embarrass her by saying something stupid."

"Ambrose." She smiled, waited until his eyes met hers again. "Ahamo said the same thing to my father. He believed it too. But Gale women don't care what they deserve. We know what we want. And she wants you. Take care of her, Ambrose."

"But we're not..." He began as she started laughing again.

"But you will," She disagreed, delighted that she could play a part in her daughter's future again. "Soon."

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_


	4. Chapter 4

_It's the one who won't be taken_

He smiled nervously as he sat back down, she wondered idly what her mother could have said to him. She couldn't look him in the eye, she didn't think she could handle that.

Cain was regailing them with his own stories of his time with the mystic man. Although she would have loved to hear them, she couldn't seem to pay attention, trapped in her own thoughts. Cain nudged her, locked his steely gaze on her. "You ok, kiddo?"

Glitch looked up at the question, she could feel the blush run to her cheeks. She couldn't lie to them, she trusted them too much, but she didn't trust her self control enough to tell them the truth. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Father means well." Raw smiled knowingly. "And he's right. Change will happen soon. DG will accept it, will love."

She smiled weakly, wished she could crawl into a hole. But even the crack in the O.Z. wouldn't be deep enough. "Thank you, Raw. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to Az for a bit, she looks kind of lonely."

Glitch got up to follow her but Raw grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "DG needs time alone. Won't sleep alone, though. She needs Glitch, and you need DG. Both will be happy, together."

"Raw." Cain glanced back and forth between the two. Glitch was getting more and more nervous with every word he said. "Stop talking." He took Glitch's drink and gave him his. "You look like you could use the real thing."

"Thanks." He nodded before taking a sip, the knots in his stomach loosened. "You know, I could tell you plenty of stories from my time as the Royal Advisor." He thought for a second then frowned. "Or not."

The others laughed and slapped him on the back, the awquard situation between DG and Glitch was easily forgotten as they eased into conversation. Az was sitting alone in a corner, watching as people stared and talked about her. Silently DG slid into a chair next to her, grabbed her hand. "They don't know anything, people like to talk."

"I deserve to be in jail." Az shook her head, she was wearing an incredibly modest dress made of minty green cotton. Her hair was naturally curly and hung over her shoulders. There was nothing scary about her appearance now, with her face pale and unpainted. "I've killed, tried to place the entire Outer Zone in complete darkness. I deserve more than jail, I deserve death."

"Stop it." DG knelt down in front of her, waited until thier eyes met. "You didn't do anything, the witch did. And for that I am really, really sorry. But you don't deserve prison, and the longcoats aren't going to prison either. They were just following orders. Now this is a party, so celebrate."

Az reached out to touch her sister's cheek. " And what about you, little sister? You deny yourself what you deserve most. When mother dies, your going to become queen. I can't have that kind of power within my grasp, it wouldn't be right. And when that happens your going to be too busy to find love, don't let it escape you now.

"Your going to become queen, because your the one who is best suited." DG grimaced. "Don't argue. And I'm the entire reason he got his brain taken away, everything he's been through is all my fault. How can I expect him to love me after that?"

"You don't have to expect anything, dear sister." She nodded toward the group, DG looked to see Glitch walk away from the table. "It'll happen whether or not you want it to. It's just like magic, let it flow through you. Now go, your needed."

"What about you?" DG rose, kept her sister's hand. "You deserve a happily ever after."

"I know you believe that." She patted her sister's hand, looked up at her. "But there's nobody who would want me."

"Think again." She pulled Az up, dragged her across the room.

"Where are you taking me?"Az laughed.

"You need to spend some time mingling." DG pulled her through a doorway. Many people sat around, all quietly chatting. It'd been DG's idea to have two rooms, that way everyone would feel comfortable. Almost all of the ex-longcoats sat in here. There were a few who really did get sent to prison, but those were the ones truely corrupted by the witch. The rest had been easily forgiven by the royal family. And in the center of the group was Zero himself.

He had probably been the most effected by the witch, who had infected him almost as soon as she took over. There had been a small tattoo on his arm, one Az had recognized as the monkey bat that had once been on her back. They'd been able to draw it out and he'd been fine, much like Az. Neither had control of thier actions so neither would take any blame, not that they didn't think they deserved it.

"Zero." DG smiled, motioned for him to come over. The room had gone dead silent the moment they stepped in. "How are you doing?"

"Better, your highness." He nodded with a small smile. Az kept her head down, afraid that he would hate her for corrupting him.

"It's DG, please." She shook her head, pushed Az out in front of her. "I thought Az might like to be around people she is at least somewhat familiar with."

"Wonderful idea." He took Azkedillia's hand, kissed her knuckles. "Come, join us. We've got plently of food and drink for all of us." He smiled at DG, brighter this time. "Will you be joining us as well?"

"Not this time." She hugged Az. "Enjoy yourselves, I need some shut eye."

"Goodnight, little sister." Az grinned, she knew more that she would let on. "Sleep well."

DG tried to run, hoped not to get caught. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard her name called. Glitch was running toward her, stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed." She looked away, hoping it wasn't obvious how much she wanted him to join her.

"Can I come? I don't want to sleep alone." He smiled at her. She seemed somewhat nervous, she'd been fine before they were interrupted. Only made him wonder more what her father had said.

A grin spread across her face as she turned back toward him. "You don't have to sleep alone anymore, Glitch, I told you that this morning. Come on."He ran up the steps to where she was, and with thier arms linked they continued on thier way to bed.

_Who cannot seem to give._


	5. Chapter 5

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the night has been too long_

Glitch knew something was up, she'd been uncomfortable the entire way to her room. She had to talk about it, so he waited until the door was safely shut. He pushed her up against the wall, held her there as they stared at eachother. "DG, what's wrong?"

She smiled wearily, she'd been breifly concerned that he might try to kiss her. The idea both scared and thrilled her. "I'm just tired, really. It's been a long day."

He just continued to look at her, saw the emotion swimming in her eyes. "Your the worst liar I have ever met, besides me."

"Don't make me do this, Glitch, please." Her voice was soft, almost broken. She looked into his deep eyes and knew. Everything was right there, the answers and belonging she'd been looking for were right here. She'd be happy if she let herself love him, and she knew Glitch could handle the pressure of marrying the future queen. If that was what he wanted, she still highly doubted he would ever feel the same.

"Is this about what your father told you?" He took a deep breath, waited for her to tell him something that would certainly shatter his heart. The queen had to be wrong, although it would be the first that he knew of. DG couldn't possibly ever want someone who couldn't even talk straight half the time. But as he waited, she didn't answer. "Or is it about what your mother told me?"

"Glitch." She smiled a little more. "What was said between you and her is strictly between the two of you."

"Well," He took her hand, ran his thumb over the smooth skin on the back of his hand. "What if I wanted to tell you, would you stop me?"

She shook her head, held back a shiver. Did he know what he was doing to her? How could he possibly. "I wouldn't stop you if you were certain you wouldn't regret telling me."

"I can't be certain, no one ever can be. But I'll risk it." He leaned in, whispered in her ear. "Do you really want to know?" All she could do was nodd. "Your mother wanted to know when I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you."

She couldn't even think, she'd gone completely numb. He didn't like her, at all. It could have been worse, she kept trying to convince herself that it was true. He could known how she felt. That embarass ment would have killed her. Her throat felt dry, it almost burned to force the words out. "What did you tell her?"

He blinked back shock, he could feel her tense up, build a shield against him in her heart. He pushed away from the wall, looked away. "I told her you deserved someone young and smart, someone you can look good with. And I'm guessing that's what you want."

She grabbed his arm before he could walk away from her, knowing if he walked out the door she'd get no sleep. She had to know what he would do if she told him how she felt. It was already likely she would lose one friend it was over, why not just completely go for two. "Stay, please. You were honest with me and you should at least give me a chance to return the favor."

With a sigh she went to the window, gazed out. Below she could see Jeb and Cain prepare to leave, knew that she'd have to fight both of them before this was over. "I let Zero out, Cain'll find out and be back by morning. Zero would be dead by now if I told him he was with the other ex-longcoats."

"Why would you do that?" Glitch went to her quickly, ready to fight in his friends place. Even if it was against DG. She heard the anger in his voice, turned back to him, tears in her eyes. His shoulders drooped, he didn't think he could fight against her tears, ever. "Cain's been there for you every step of the way, even when he didn't have to be. How could you even consider letting his wife's murderer free?"

She shuddered out a breath. "She infected him, Glitch, with one of the monkey bats. I had to make a choice, forgive him for what he had no control over or condemn an innocent man to prison. What was I supposed to do?" He didn't answer. "Cain'll forgive me for this eventually, even if it's years from now. I've learned to accept that. But I will not punish a man who doesn't truely deserve it."

He wrapped his arms around her, held her. "Why are you here? Why aren't you so angry with me that you can't even stand to be in the same room?" She buried her head against his chest, inhaled the smell of him.

"I can't get mad at you just because you follow the heart I fell in love with." He smiled.

She looked into his eyes, tried to read his face. What she saw there almost had her heart skipping. "Your actually in love with me?"

"Didn't I say that already?" He looked confused.

She shook her head, a smile brightening her damp cheeks. "You seemed to avoid that tiny detail.

"Oh," He brushed his lips over hers, pulled away with a full blown grin. "I love you, DG, you can count on me to be here. If you want me."

"In that case, I love you too. And I couldn't care less what I do and don't deserve."

"She was right." Glitch laughed, pulled DG even closer against him. "Gale women know what they want."

"Good." DG worked her way out of his arms and walked into the bedroom. "Then you should now your going to answer the very pissed off knock on the door in the morning."

He leaned against the doorframe. "That's not going to happen."

She sat on the bed, stuck her bottom lip out in a well practiced pout. "Then I guess I'll just have to go find somewhere to sleep where Cain won't find me, alone."He stepped in front of her, did his best to look frightening. Pushing her gently, he pinned her down on the bed, only half to keep her from leaving. "Your not going anywhere."

She laughed, wrapped her legs around his maist and used all her weight to reverse positions. "And you said I couldn't lie."

"I don't have to answer the door then?" He closed his eyes as her fingers traced his chest through his shirt, bit back a groan. If he could think he'd probably wish he'd reached out to touch her, but he was too aroused to care.

"Are you really that scared of Cain?" She laughed as she kissed him again. He pulled her down against him, relished in the taste and feel of her. She moved against him seductively, traced her tongue along his bottom lip. "I fight my own battles."

"I can see that." He tried to flip them back over but she wasn't giving in quite so easily.

"But I got what I want." She gasped as he scraped his teeth along her jaw.

"And what would that be?" He murmered, there was nothing but her in his mind. She was what he needed, even more than the air to breathe.

She rolled off of him, crawled underneath the blankets. "I'm in bed and now, I'm going to sleep." She shrugged. He slanted her a look. "What?"

"Your cruel."

"Name of the game, baby." She laughed. His heart tripped at the nickname, half of him hoped it was permanent, the other half winced.

"I thought the name of the game was love." He smiled as she curled into him, kissed her full on the lips.

"Mm," She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. "That too."

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_


	6. Chapter 6

__

So, this is the last chapter. Disclaimer: obviously don't own tin man, wish i did, glitch would soooo be mine. Anyway, i'm writing a part 2, it'll be called Wind beneath my wings.

* * *

Just remember in the winter

_Far beneath the winter snow_

The breeze off the lake tussled her hair, she sat with her feet in the warm water as the sun shone down upon them. Here she was content, nessled between Glitch's legs as they waited for the sun to set. Both knew they'd have to go home eventually, yet neither was ready to leave Finaqua.

To say they snuck out would be understating it. The moment the guards announced the return of the two Cain men, both were halfway out the door. That had been a week ago.

For his own protection, Zero'd agreed to tag along. It wasn't that he didn't like DG, in fact, she'd become the best friend he hadn't known he wanted. But tomorrow night was the ball reintroducing DG to the O.Z., so they had to leave after the sun went down.

"Glitch?" She sighed, finally breaking the silence. "What are balls like in the O.Z?"

"Probably the same as balls on the other side." He shrugged.

She laughed, looked at him over her shoulder. "I drove a motercycle and worked as a waitress in the middle of nowhere. Not exactly the type to get invited to balls on a regular basis. Closest I've ever been to was prom."

"Prom?" He kissed her cheek, "Positively barbaric."

She slanted him a look, "Are you going to answer the question or not?"

"Well, there'll be beautiful gowns, lovely music, dancing that will go on forever, and suitors who will throw themselves down at your feet. I imagine, to keep up appearances, your parents will suggest that you give your attention to a few of them." He smiled, remembered the last ball DG had been to. She'd been five, wearing the poofies dress on the planet. She had been so uncomfortable, squirming in her seat as she watched the adults dance. Somehow he knew she'd have more fun now.

She groaned, which of course, only amused Glitch more. "I don't want to even consider any one else, Glitch. I'm happy right here."

"I'm not going to like it either, sweetheart, watching other guys flirt with you shamelessly. However, being former advisor to the queen, I have an idea that will solve both of our problems." He stood up, pulled her up with him. His lips met hers as the sky began to turn orange.

"And just what is your idea?" She laughed.

He knelt down, kept her hand in his. "Princess DG, your kind and special. A one of a kind star that shines so bright that every other being in the universe seems insignificant in comparison. Do me the honor of becoming my wife, be the one person I'll be with for the rest of my life. Marry me.... marry me.... marry me."

She reached out to shake his shoulder gently, waited until she knew he had stopped glitching. "Yes, I'll marry you, Glitch. Nothing would make me happier."

He stood back up and wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in her hair. A single tear ran down her cheek, this was the perfect ending to her day.

Tomorrow may be bad, friendships may be broken, but tonight was perfect. Tonight was for them.

_Is the seed that with the suns love_

_In the spring becomes the rose_

* * *

In Wind beneath my wings: Cain confront's DG, Glitch and DG's wedding, and a new pairing. Hope you check it out.


End file.
